Shippo Goes Solo
by snowmuncher101
Summary: Shippo is getting sick and tired of InuYasha's teasing and decides to take action.
1. Chapter 1

Shippo Goes Solo Part I: Don't Call me a Crybaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Shippo or any other characters on InuYasha. but I do own InuYasha's heart muahahaha...

"KYAAAAA!" Shippo screeched loudly as a "demon" sprang at him. "Don't eat me! The half-demon is in the other room!"

"Oh please" said the voice, "you're such a crybaby..."

As the attacker came into the light, Shippo sighed. It was just InuYasha. Composing himself Shippo turned. "Don't call me a crybaby!"

InuYasha made a fake apologetic face and whined, "Ohhhhh... did I hurt the baby's self-esteem? Eh? Keh, Crybaby, you're so Chicken. Are you sure you're a fox-demon, not chicken-demon?"

Shippo fought back the urge to go run to Kagome's side. "Y-yes. I'm sure! Meanie! Y-you'll see! I-I'm not a crybaby at all!" Shippo lost it and ran away from InuYasha outside of the village to the old well.

_That meanie InuYasha! He thinks he's so tough and he can push everyone around. Keh, someday I'll show him! I'll show everyone! Shippo's the coolest demon ever!_ Shippo looked to the heaven's above him and sighed. _Someday..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! First chapter! First chapter of my first ever fanfiction! Really short, yeah I know. But it will get better! I promise...

-Snow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters.

Shippo Goes Solo Chapter 2: The Dream

Not a moment after Shippo's return to the house, he fell into a deep sleep, still bristled at InuYasha's words, they lingered in his ears. _crybaby crybaby_

Dream

_Shippo looked around, so many demons! Where was InuYasha, Kagome, and the others? Shippo was... alone. Out of nowhere, InuYasha appeared. _

_"Thank goodness!" Shippo screamed at InuYasha. He ran to InuYasha but...but..._

_InuYasha pushed him away. _

_"Eh?"_

_InuYasha dissapeared and Miroku appeared. He used his Wind Tunnel to befall almost half of the surronding demons._

_Shippo ran to the monk "Miroku! You wouldn't believe what InuYasha-"_

_"Get away foul demon!" he shouted, and he used his wind tunnel, pointed at him._

_"No!" Shippo screamed. He ran as fast as he could away from the strange acting monk._

_Darkness._

_"What's happening?" Shippo thought._

_Strangely enough, a mirror appeared. Shippo gazed at it, his mind still lingering away. But then he caught a glance at himself at the mirror._

_He was, there are no real words to define it. Deformed, strange... demon-like. He had a hairy, hunched over back, an almost completely fox head and his claws! His claws were huge, sticking out like large knifes of dangerous proportion. He no longer wore his regular clothing, but the only warmth he found around him, was his own uncombed fur. He cried out in terror and smashed the mirror. As the pieces of sharp, almost deadly shards fell, he saw himself glow. As he looked down, he saw the pink-ish glow that Kagome usually mentioned, in his stomach._

_A Shikon Shard? That would be nearly impossible! He continued to stare at it until he somehow heard a faint movement behind him. He looked._

_He felt his legs begin to tremble. Kagome was standing in front of him, almost half of her strange "school unform" was burnt, bloody, or lack there of. He felt tears swell into his eyes as he ran up. But like the other two times, Kagome, like InuYasha and Miroku, raised her weapon. Her eyes were tearing, like his own. She mumbled something that he could not hear. And she shot her arrow screaming "Shippo! I-"_

Shippo woke with a start. He looked around in alarm, but there was nothing, the silence was unbroken. He waited for his breathing to calm and he looked to the roof of the shack they were camped in. "What was that about?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter. A little longer than the last. I will warn you all now, this story is going to get emotional as in Shippo's relationships. Beware!

-Snow


End file.
